Printer systems, such as printers, printer/scanners, and multi-function devices (MFDs), allow users to create and submit a processing job, such as a print job, a copy job, or scan job, from a physical or electronic document and produce an output as a physical printed or electronic ready-to-print document These printer systems are often networked as part of a home or office network configured to allow a user access to any one of the devices. Networked printers also allow the user to access or create an electronic document from a job created as a print job, copy job, or scan job on one MFD or printer device and print the electronic document on any other printer or MFD on the network. Printer systems are an important part of a productive home or office environment.
However, a user may initiate a request to print an electronic document on an MFD or printer device that includes pages requiring several different sizes of physical print media, such as paper, cardstock, and the like. The user may initiate the request as part of a print job or a copy job or may initiate the request after inserting a memory storage device, such as a USB memory device, in a communication port on the MFD or printer device. If the MFD or printer device does not have one or more of the proper page sizes of the print media available in its media supply trays, the printer may not print the document or may automatically print the pages of the electronic document using a different page size of print media. Further, the MFD or printer device may not provide any notification to the user regarding the availability of the correct or proper page sizes of physical media for printing and further may not provide additional printing options based on the availability, such as printing only the pages for which the proper page sizes or physical media are available. As a result, material resources, such as printing ink or toner and physical media, and electrical energy may be used unnecessarily and/or wasted. Further, the user may have to invest additional time resources and energy to complete the task of printing the entire electronic document with the correct page sizes by printing multiple copies of the electronic document on different MFDs or printer devices. Therefore, there is a need to address these and other issues associated with managing the printing of an electronic document requiring multiple page sizes based on the availability of page sizes of print media in an MFD or printer device.